


死後の世界: Shigo no sekai (Life after Death)

by mewhee



Category: Suisei no Gargantia | Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Ending, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Breast Fucking, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drunk Sex, Dry Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Genderbending, Hand & Finger Kink, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Triple Penetration, Underage Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mecha sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewhee/pseuds/mewhee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after the annihilation of the whalesquid nest and the destruction of the Weapons, Amy and Ledo have fallen into a comfortable routine. Their routine is about to get shaken up when Striker shows back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ﾐﾁﾆ ｶﾁ ﾐﾗﾊﾅｶﾄﾅﾐﾗｸﾆ: Nai ta no futsūnohi (Not another normal day)

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing relating to Suisei no Garugantia: Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet.
> 
> I am using a few characters that weren't really in the main Anime very much.
> 
> I changed the cannon. Ledo and Chamber reprogram Striker. Striker and Chamber have Human-sized forms as well as their giant mech forms. Kugel never died and Ledo and Chamber rescued him form Striker and the cult. Melty is a man, he and Ledo are best friends. Melty and Saaya are in an open relationship. Ledo and Amy are in an open relationship.

Amy awoke to damp heat spreading across her nipple. "Mmmm..." Her fingers carded through his hair.  _Short. Must be Melty._ Tugging gently, Amy heard a soft moan. "Melty." His name a sigh. He shoved her legs apart and nestled his weight between them. She hooked her knee over his hip, waiting for his rough entry.  _Always so hasty!_ Amy pulled his hair sharply as he entered her dry. She screamed. It hurt so good. His hot tongue laved hungrily at her breasts, his teeth joining the fray. _  
_

 

"Amy...You're so hot...so tight." His thrusts became more and more erratic with every passing second. "Mmm, Melty. You're so deep inside me. I can feel you all the way back." Amy was bad at talking dirty, but she tried because he liked it. "You fuck me so good, I can't even stand it." She moaned, the friction was overwhelming. Even as her core dampened, the friction was becoming extreme. Amy cried out as bliss eclipsed rational thought. She felt his heavy cock twitching inside her as his pleasure reached it's zenith.

 

Two short blasts from the emergency alert system sounded, signifying that the 'undersea detective' and his team had returned from their away mission. Rolling them over, Amy kissed Melty chastely before jumping out of bed and rushing to get dressed. "Ledo's home!" Pulling her sandals on, Amy rushed out the door, heading for the docks on shaky legs.

* * *

 Climbing from inside Chamber's cockpit, Ledo was alerted to Amy's approach. Removing the data chips from Chamber's cabin, he jumped down with open arms. Amy jumped into them, showering her beloved with kisses. "I missed you! You've been gone for so long!" Ledo sniggered at her. "Two weeks isn't that long!" Amy gripped his shoulders as she threw her head back and groaned. "Two weeks is FOREVER!!" Ledo laughed.

 

"How's Melty holding up?" His best friend's girlfriend had gotten a new side partner recently, and he never did handle it well. "He's been sleeping over a lot." Amy shrugged. "Plus, with you being gone, he knows I'm lonely."

 

Ledo put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "I'm sorry love, but sometimes Chamber still needs my command. He can't do everything on his own, though we both know he would like to, his programming goes to deep. With the technology we have now, I can't completely wipe out his need for pilot authorization."

 

Behind them, Chamber was shutting down his main body and detaching the cockpit. As the cockpit gently rose into the air, it's from waivered for a moment. Then in a sudden flurry of movement, the metal contorted into a much smaller humanoid shape. Chamber landed gently on the deck as he began to follow Ledo and Amy. "Ensign Ledo, shall I deliver the recovered data to Fleet Commander Ridget and Commander Kugel?" Ledo nodded with a wave "As you wish Chamber."


	2. 驚き Odoroki (Surprises)

    Two short blasts followed by a pause and a long blast of the emergency alert system told Ledo that he was needed on the bridge. Groaning in frustration, he buried his face in Amy's neck. Locking eyes with his best friend, Melty nodded in understanding. Ledo bit the crook of Amy's neck as both men increased the power, depth, and speed of their thrusts. As Ledo would pull out of Amy's soaking pussy, Melty would slide into her tight ass. Both men could feel her shaking with effort as she tried so very hard to obey the rules.

    Only her panting could be heard, heavy and erratic. No moans or sighs passed her lips, only harsh puffs of air and the occasional whimper, for which she was immediately punished. Melty nuzzled the nape of her neck before his strained voice broke the silence. "Let me hear you. Show us how much you love being filled. Tell me how much of a slut you are."

    Instantly her moans filled the room. "I'm so full. Always so full! I'm a slut. I'm such a dirty slut!" Amy pulled at the restraints, but she knew they wouldn't budge. With her wrists tied together and her arms secured to the headboard, she could only grip the silky rope or clasp her own hands. Her left leg was secured to the footboard slightly forward from her hands, while her right leg was tied to a ceiling support. Amy was fully exposed, and she loved it.

    Ledo pressed his thumb over her clit. "You want to cum, don't you?" At her nod, he pressed harder on her clit. "Say it." He was getting close to his own release, and from the look on Melty's face, so was he. "I need to cum. I need to cum so bad! Please! PLEASE!" Ledo swirled his thumb over her clit. He knew she wouldn't last long if he continued as he was. "No." Amy's sob was half pleasure, half agony as Melty bit her neck and Ledo captured her nipple between his teeth.

    As Amy exploded around his cock, he felt Melty's thrusts becoming more erratic. His own thrusts became choppy as his climax was fast approaching. Within moments of each other, both men filled the screaming, shaking woman tied up between them. Pressing his forehead between her breasts, Ledo caught his breath before slipping from her damp haven.

    Melty had already began working on the knots at her wrists as Ledo pulled his pants on. "Melty's going to take care of you love. They want me on the bridge." He removed her blindfold as he kissed her forehead. "But you very much need to be punished later. You came without permission." Amy nodded sleepily. Ledo glared pointedly at Melty. Sometimes Melty didn't take care of Amy as he should after a scene. The boy still had a lot to learn when it came to caring for his partner. Sadly, Ledo didn't have the time to remind him of everything he needed to do for Amy, and she was too blissed out to speak up for herself.

    Ledo sighed as he walked out the door, pulling his shirt over his head as he went.

* * *

    "So glad you finally decided to grace us with your presence, oh great _undersea detective_." Ledo was tired of Flange teasing him about his sex life. So what if he was bi-sexual? At least he wasn't a close-minded tight-ass. Flange just needed to learn how to live. Ledo opened his mouth to respond when the door to the captains quarters swung inward.  Commander Kugel was followed by Striker in her smaller form. Fleet Commander Ridget brought up the rear, closing the door behind her.

    "Having spent the last several hours in deliberation, we have decided on the fate of X3752 Striker. She is to remain under the strict supervision and command of K6821 Chamber, until further notice. She will remain ship-side at all times unless specifically ordered by Commander Kugel and myself, to accompany K6821 Chamber and Ensign Ledo on an archaeological dive." The room was silent. "Are there any objections?" Nobody dared breathe. The subject of Striker had been a touchy one for most everyone aboard the Gargantia for the last three years. "Dismissed." Kugel's voice filled the room. Ledo, Flange, and a few others saluted before leaving.

    "Chamber..." Ledo spoke as he placed his communicator in his ear. "X3752 Striker is with me now, Ensigh Ledo." He sighed. Life was about to get interesting. "She is to be shown her duties aboard this vessel. She is to be instructed, and if needed, shown, how to properly carry out said duties." Chamber responded immediately. "Wakarimasu." Ledo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Good. Inform me immediately of anything you deem necessary." Chamber sounded more human than usual when he responded. "Yes, Ledo."

* * *

    As Strikers' large mech-form landed on one knee, palm to ground, next to Chambers', the sound of skin on skin could be heard echoing throughout the cargo bay. Heavy grunting and erratic breathing was coming from behind a haphazard stack of boxes.

    Two ropes hung tightly from the catwalk above. At the opposite end of the heavier rope was a large steel ring. Two ropes were knotted on the ring, each going off in a different direction. One rope coiled around a set of wide hips while the other rope snaked around a pair of delicate wrists and toned biceps pulled tightly behind a sleek back. The black rubber hose of a Pneumatic Plasma Coil Driver constricted firm thighs together before shackling ankles tightly. The heavy tool hung, suspended several inches, above the floor. A third rope wound around an elegant neck, securing neck to ankles as well as to the catwalk above.

    Disheveled blond hair swayed as a firm ass snapped forward, thigh muscles bulging with the effort. Heavy, calloused hands gripped silky hips, pulling the bound redhead back into his forceful thrusts. Small gasps and pants accompanied each forward thrust as Bellows hung at Pinion's mercy. A loud crack echoed across the cargo bay as Pinion smacked her ass. "I told you not to cum. You like being punished, don't you?" Bellows pursed her lips tightly, she hadn't been given permission to speak. Shaking her head, she continued to huff out bursts of air as he continued to drive into her.

    Stepping on the tool a little, Pinion pulled her legs and head farther down as he reached forward and gripped her breasts to use them as leverage. The moment to tweaked her nipples, she cried out loudly. Pinion froze in his movements. "Who said you could scream like that? What if someone hears you? Is that what you want? Are you an exihibitionist?" Bellows shook her head furiously, her lips clamped tightly. "Don't lie to me." He started slowly thrusting into her again. "You're an exhibitionist. You like being watched." He leaned close to her ear. "What if Lukkage or Ridget were watching? Would you come harder?"

    Bellows shivered at the idea of either woman watching her. Tied up and helpless. Getting fucked where anyone could stumble upon them made her cream all over Pinion's dick at just the idea. His chuckle vibrated through her entire body. "I thought so. Look to your right." His hand slapped over her mouth as her eyes fell on Lukkage. The moment she shivered, Pinion began railing her. His hands pulled her back roughly by her breasts. She whimpered as Lukkage rose and sauntered over to the couple.

    "She is disobedient, isn't she?" Lukkage pet Bellows' face as she spoke with Pinion. Pinion changed angles as he pinched Bellows' nipples, causing her to moan loudly. The instantaneous smack across her face had Bellows in shock. "That's better. Pets are to be seen, not heard." Lukkage caressed the stinging flesh as she continued talking with Pinion. "Now, I do believe you wanted this...whore, trained properly. That is what you called me here for. Or am I wasting my time?"

    Pinion pulled out of Bellows. "You are correct. It's unruly. It needs to be taught, and I am unequiped to do so properly." Pinion patted Bellows' firm ass as he stepped away to allow Lukkage her inspection. Pulling his pants up, he fastened them before sitting on a wooden shipping crate.

**Author's Note:**

> Striker and Chamber's Human-sized forms (Chamber is still male):  
> http://lordjack0.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Musume-Gargantia-set-380315255
> 
> Lukkage:  
> http://fritzvon.deviantart.com/art/Suisei-no-Gargantia-367380340  
> http://media.animevice.com/uploads/1/18405/653544-615861.jpg
> 
> Melty:  
> http://www.zerochan.net/1457626#full (Take her pigtails away, spike out the back of her hair, make her a man, put him in a muscle shirt [like Ledo's on the right{Next picture}] and pants/boots)
> 
> Ledo:  
> http://www.zerochan.net/1457621#full
> 
> Striker's Mech form:  
> http://38.media.tumblr.com/aece51f917df3ca34e95d812319bda23/tumblr_mnflkmkT321rqa93do2_500.gif
> 
> Pinion:  
> http://www.zerochan.net/1457629#full
> 
> Bellows:  
> http://eddie09.deviantart.com/art/Suisei-no-Gargantia-07-End-Card-Artwork-1920x1080-376834586  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/9a/c6/f9/9ac6f937eeac8a87999f3ebb77bfa6ae.jpg
> 
> Ridget:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/c3/a0/7c/c3a07cf3d0430c0b037c318141f15943.jpg
> 
> Melty/Amy/Saaya:  
> http://eddie09.deviantart.com/art/Suisei-no-Gargantia-11-End-Card-Artwork-1920x1080-378665576
> 
> Saaya:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/16/60/82/16608235c328f83a368ae3daf2e04413.jpg


End file.
